


And I Can Tie My Shoes

by Wagnetic



Series: due South Cross-Stitch [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Crafts, Cross-stitch, Fanart, Fiber Arts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Bruce's bank speech in cross-stitch





	And I Can Tie My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first cross-stitch project I designed! There are things I'd do differently if I were to redo it, but I'm quite pleased overall.


End file.
